The funds requested in the application will be used to renovate the ventilation system for the 2,568 sq. ft. animal care facility at the Earl A. Chiles Research Institute (Chiles Research Institute). By replacing the animal facility fresh air supply fan, replacing the animal facility exhaust fan, replacing the air ducts, replacing the heating and cooling coils, replacing the associated control system, and replacing the animal facility biosafety fume hood, the Chiles Research Institute will have completed a 3 year animal facility renovation program to meet the standards recommended in the Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals. Because of the current condition of the heating, ventilation, and air condition (HVAC) system, the environment in the animal facility is becoming uncontrollable. With the completion of the renovation project requested in this application, the animal facility will meet the standard of the Guide and provide a comfortable and safe environment for animals, researches, and animal care personnel to live and work in the future. The long term objective of this project is to provide an adequately ventilated animal facility that provides a safe environment for both the animals, the animal care technicians, the research personnel.